warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SnowedLightning
Bad News This is what River sent me: Nightfern, please don't be upset, but I am really leaving for real now. I'm already leaving WWiki, but I've decided I will be leaving all wikis, so I'll never forget you, Holly, or anyone on here. I thank you all for welcoming me here, its been very fun. But, I wish for you to tell everyone the news. So I want my name cleared off the Projects. I hope you understand, but thanks for everything, 16:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I'm really upset. The P:I is going to be screwed, and my charart skills aren't that great. Crap. This is bad. I didn't even bother resisting. It's happened tons of times here. Are we doomed to lose all our staff? Look here, at the last message. Do you agree? Egyptian Jewel 23:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know. I can't believe it either. Midnite, River, Midnite, River. Midnite's inactive now. I can look for good charart people on WW, if you want. I think just lead the P:I until we find someone. And thoughts on the message I left Midnite? Egyptian Jewel 20:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, whoa. *surrenders* I know you're still here Holly, and I'm grateful for it. Sure, I'll come back as deputy; I don't mind. And when we hit 200 pages, I'm going to enter WSW in a spotlight (those boxes at the bottom of the page advertising wikis). Hopefully, this will bring more users. Egyptian Jewel 20:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) At 5:30. I need to eat; I'm ill. Egyptian Jewel 21:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Well gee I was only defending myself, which I have a right to do, but I wouldn't worry about it cause i'm leaving this wiki anyways, I don't like it when people think there's only one way to write stories, and like Arti said, i'm from Canada, my ways are different from yours and everyone elses, so good day LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 19:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Project:Template Holly! Hey, I was thinking, even though we opened up Project:Template long ago, not a lot of members are interested in joining. It just might be up to us, and we might have to close down the project... :( Also, I took away Midnite and Riverpelt's rights away. Nightfern 23:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll give it a week: No activity, no project. So I did take away her rights... she has inactive. Nightfern 18:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, sorry! I just remembered you adding a comment that you sucked at Y-stripes in my OLD OLD OLD blog post (October), and I forgot how awesome it was, since you usually make thicker ones. So sorry! I'll add something to her comment. Nightfern 17:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Charat Requests Nightfern told me that you are good at thin tabbies. So could you help me make a charat and be my friend? Name: Featherstream Rank: Deputy Gender: Female Pelt Color: thick-furred silver thin tabby Eye Color: Blue Marks: None Full Description: Featherstream is a thick-furred silver thin tabby deputy she-cat with blue eyes. Did I miss any information? Anyway, thanks! FeatherstreamWikia 13:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot, I like it a lot. By the way I like your profile picture. FeatherstreamWikia 12:34, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:I Like The Idea! Thanks! I think it was a good one, too. :) I'm really busy taking care of my cousin (she came from Japan. :|) Nightfern 19:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ripplepaw Wow, Holly! You make such an amazing Ripplepaw! Yes, he does look better with more than two colours. I just knew it would take you days to finish. I was like thinking, 'Ripplepaw might take some time to make....maybe a few days.' DriftingFeathers 12:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) hey! can u go on the IRC? i'm bored! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 16:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Here's how my Ripplepaw is going. I really only need to blurr and smugde. Drifting Feathers 22:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Really? I think he's suckish compared to yours! Drifting Feathers 19:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) WW and Userboxes Hey grandmother. You better add that name on your user page. :P. It's a joke between Mom and I. Anyway, I appreciate what you said about me on your profile on WW :). It's really nice. I didn't know you were leader of Project Books! I'm impressed. It takes a lot to be leader/deputy over there. Wow. Anyway, you still working on those userboxes? I can (kind of) take over if you want and you're not interested on working on them anymore. BTW, I was thinking we'd rename Project Templates, close it, and just put up the user box one like on WW. We can work on user boxes and some nice quote templates. That okay? I love your avatar. And I found the dimensions for a perfect avatar and all resized future ones. :D. Nightfern 18:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) We call you grandma 'cause your the eldest. And the best with dealing with... issues. xD. But just tell me when it annoys you... FP hasn't cracked yet. I haven't either. xD. P:T was a total fail. Nightfern 19:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thought so. This project won't be an editing one... unless you want to help and you're excellent with userboxes. Nightfern 19:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I was thinking we could move all the charart for approval pages to make it neater, like on WW. Opinions from the leader? Just an idea. Nightfern 23:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About Riverkit Hi Cloudskye, it`s me, Riverheart. So you`ve seen Riverkit. Thats why I`m giving you the message. Something about Riverkit. I can`t change my charart because in my discription, that`s my pelt color. So please, let my charart stay how it is. Your Apprentice, Riverheart 23:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. But really, no more unnatural pelt colors. Nightfern 18:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Stop it! You make me feel horrible. And bossy. Arg. Nightfern 18:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! But I feel guilty really fast... :P Nightfern 19:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it :) Nightfern 19:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Just Came By I just came by to say Hi! Should I call you Cloudskye or Hollyfeather? 09:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <---- Siggie not working. Thank you! Thank you MENTOR! Riverheart 12:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi Cloudskye, can I be your friend? Featherstream 09:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Question So, I this site, I can post warrior fanfictions of mine with alliances? RainbellyOfThunderClan(Talk) P:C Hey Cloudy! As your apprentice, here is my first question for you. On Project: Create, am I allowed to add myself to the chart, or do I have to ask someone like Nightfern or Forestpaw to add me to the chart? 13:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I want to join Project:imagine but i dont really get the routine of linearts and where these cats are comming from. plus, I was kind-of confused when I looked at the Adopt-a-user page in my section, It looked like one or two people said, "you can be my apprentice" And I couldnt get to the pont to figure out what one. So if you could explain how that went down, that would be great! On, and i'm going to fix my siggy right now.... 16:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, I really like how this place runs! I think i'll join both. And i'm going to post my best fanfic i have. (Yea, i write them on a document on my computer where nobody can see them and then I wait until I can out them someplace) It's called....Rainstar's choice! (in the Nightclan series) Okay, i'm joing to post a request to join. 16:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC)feathermoon Okay. I posted a reequest on P:C but I couldnt find a place to post for P:I 16:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon thanks again! Now I just have to wait until my requests are seen :) 16:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay! I will do my fanfic post as soon a si can, I'm just taking care of something at another wiki...so one seccond :P 17:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay! Thanks Cloudy! :) 04:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC)